


Fallout's Companions

by Mexxwriting



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexxwriting/pseuds/Mexxwriting
Summary: Fallout 4 short stories of everybody's favorite companions or NPCs. Stories will not be related to one another unless it says it is. I sadly do not own the game and never will. SPOILERS WILL MAYBE BE PRESENT!!! Look out for them at the beginnings of each story! Comments are welcome!!





	1. A Mutated Monster

From MacCready's point of view, today was a quiet day, maybe too quiet. But he is not the one to complain of not getting shot every few hours and wasting stimpacks on a stupid wound. But it was fun sitting on a couch next to Preston as they both watched in amusement as Danse helped Sturges pick up a load of steel and started to move it toward the site of the new 'to be' bar. Mac never knew a Brotherhood of Steel member would actually help 'civilians' as Danse so puts it, but it's a good change for him to help with all the heavy lifting.

As MacCready finished cleaning his rifle and took the last swig of his beer, he heard screaming coming from the house across the road followed by gunshots. As impulse took over, MacCready shot up and grabbed his gun as he ran toward the house of his boss followed by Preston and the loud clanking of Danse's power armor on the concrete as he took up the rear. MacCready burst through the door and almost ran into the wall as he scrambled to get to the bathroom from where he heard the screaming. He knew NOT to go in there when she was in there because of privacy but this was a serious moment and he could not let it get in his way of saving his boss. So, he kicked the door down and what he saw was not what he was expecting. 

She was sitting/crouching on the sink (that was somehow holding all her weight) luckily wearing a plaid button up shirt and pants but also had a 10 mm. pistol in her hand. Her hair told him she just got out of the shower by how wet it was and how her hair was a few shades darker than her real brown hair with wide blue eyes. "What is going on?" called Preston that was trying to get a better view of the general to see what scared her. "Whatthefuckisthat!?whatthefuckisthat?!whatthefuckisthat?!whatthefuckisthat?!" was all that came out of Sam's mouth as she stared that something on the floor. It took MacCready a moment to figure out what she was saying but soon found the source of all this. A spider, with 10 legs and a weird looking tail it was about the size of a bottle cap with little black hair covering its body. 

"Get it the FUCK out of here!!!!!" she screamed. Which caused Preston to jump and Danse ask "It's just a spider, what's so scary about it?". "It's actually a Charles Spider" informed Mac to the others who just looked at him puzzled at the name. "What?" asked MacCready, " that's what we called them in the Capital Wasteland because of the many different kinds, was hard for the doctors to figure out what spider bit the victim so they gave them names." "Strange to give a such a small weak thing a name." commented Danse. "So, this is all over a small spider?" asked Preston. "I guess so" replied Danse. "I don't care if it has a name! All I care about is that it's MOVING AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Sam screeched. At that command Mac walked in and stepped on the Charles Spider and helping Sam down off the sink and the others gave her a clear path to walk to her room. She turned around to face them all with a serious face and simply said "If you say one thing about this to anyone that I have a fear of spiders I will personally kick and shoot you where the sun-don't-shine and then shoot you in your feet, understand?" All three men shook their heads knowing full well that she would live up to her word. They later told all the other settlers that it was a glowing radroach that somehow got into the house. And the story was never told to anyone.


	2. Dropped

You would think being a damn paladin of the Brotherhood and had gone on countless missions all with strange moments you would think you saw it all, but of course Nate just had to come along and add many new strange moments into Danse's memory. 

One of theses moments was on the Prydwen, Nate was bored, and it was getting annoying. Nate was sitting down and leaning his head on his hand starring at a bottle of Nuka-Cola. It was unusual to see him in this state, he always had a smile on his face and making sarcastic comments every now and then, but this was almost worry some. To add it all up he was tapping his foot on the floor 'tap tap tap' in rapid speed. THAT was the last straw for the paladin 

"Ok what do you want" he blurted out. 

"What? oh nothing" Nate looked, 

"Oh it's something all right" snapped Danse "What is it that's bothering you?". There was a pause before Nate sighed "Fine... One- I'm bored Two- There's nothing to do" 

"That's called a peaceful setting and only peace you can find in the whole Commonwealth, and the most comfortable place." 

"I can beg to differ" said Nate 

"Oh yea?" asked Danse 

"Yep" quipped Nate "It's called Sanctuary or any other settlement WITHOUT Brotherhood dicks around taking tech that they need to survive" 

"If you think so lowly of us why stay and help us?" asked Danse 

"Hey! Don't feel offended I call everyone dicks and I only help you guys when it doesn't hurt any innocent people. I also like your firepower." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yep"

There was then a very uncomfortable pregnant pause before Nate suddenly jumped up from his seat nocking it over in the process with a devilish smirk and that sparkle in his eyes when he got what he called 'moments of pure genius' usually ending up in a doctors office high as a vitribird on drugs so he doesn't yell or cuss in pain to the sky for whatever injury he has. Nate then ran out of the mess hall, down the latter, and out onto the deck with Danse hot on his heels. 

"What are you doing?" Danse asked as he watched the soldier enter his Minutemen styled power armor conveniently placed outside.

"I'm going to do something that will allow me to get to The Castel faster than having to wait on a 'bird to get ready and..."

"And what?" asked the Brotherhood of Steel Paladin

Nate then took off his helmet to show his perfect set of teeth in yet another smile. "And I'm going fishing" And before Danse could figure out what he meant Nate put the helmet in place and jumped off the edge of the airship on the side facing the wide expanse of water.

"What the? Nate!" yelled Danse and before he knew what he was doing he was in midair hurtling toward the water. He could faintly hear the laughter of the other male. Then it hit him, water flying everywhere as he sunk to the bottom kicking up sand as the power armor made contact with the ocean bottom. He slowly but surely walked to the water edge following the other male, emerging from the radioactive H2O. Both men took off their helmets 

"What were you thinking!?" Yelled Danse 

"I don't know, boredom?" Laughed Sole 

"I don't know how I deal with you" grumped Danse

"I'm not that bad!" 

"Maybe"

Nate huffed before he looked up with an apologetic smile "While we are down here want to go to The Castel I think the bar is open now at this time" looking at the sun "Or just some food, Deathclaw Steak sound good?" 

"Yea, I guess" Smiled Danse

"Ok! Lets go!"

They walked to The Castle and abandoned their soaked power armor with most likely wet circuits that will piss off Proctor Ingram when she has to fix them later on, but that's a problem for later because for right now all what Danse wants is for food that's not bland and a purified water with a friend that helped him with no cost and no thought of any cost. Just compassion.

'Yea, I can get used to this' Danse thought as he looked at the Prydwen on top of the walls of the fortress listening to the people run around the place running choirs and doing their jobs for the day. While at the same time staring at the almost-black haired man sitting right next to him with a beer in his hand, his Minutemen Generals outfit on, hat on the floor staring at the fading sun. His brother, his friend, best maybe. But a friend indeed.


End file.
